


Federation Force: Omega Squad

by Collater333



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collater333/pseuds/Collater333
Summary: A synopsis on the squad itself as well as each of it's members.





	Federation Force: Omega Squad

Omega Squad:  
Considered the most skilled squad of the Federation Force on the GFS Aegis, each member has very different yet sometimes very similar backgrounds. They work very synchronized as a team, and have beaten numerous other teams, including Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta squads, in training exercises such as Blast Ball. They even soundly beat the famed "elite" Epsilon Squad. Donning gargantuan battle mechs, they are considered masters of the battlefield.

Blue Mech:  
Blake:  
Born on Earth, The Omega Squad team leader who is a veteran soldier of the Federation. Part of his family lived on K-2L and had unfortunately perished with most of the planet's population when the Space Pirates invaded. As a result, he joined the Federation Police, getting top honours on all in-class and field exercises. While working under the chief of the Federation Police, Chief Hardy, he's led many successful campaigns against the Space Pirates and distinguished himself in battle. He has also led battles against both the Kriken Empire and the Horus Rebellion. In one particular instance, both he and Roger had battled against Trace and his legion of invading Kriken and managed to inflict heavy causalities on them, forcing Trace and his remaining warriors to retreat. Because of his brilliant battlefield leadership, as well as his vast experience (and recommendations by Chief Hardy), he was not only chosen to be apart of the Federation Force's battle mechs, he was also made team leader of Omega Squad.

He is happily married to a beautiful wife and has beautiful twin daughters. He visits them on Earth whenever he gets the chance. He also considers the rest of his squad as part of his family, and values their lives very precious to him. He helps keep them in check and focused. He has even met the Chozo and highly respects them as a race and people. He also was good friends with Maurice Favreau, and was quite saddened by his sudden passing on the bottle ship mission. He is unaware of the truth behind their deaths as the Federation has kept it a secret and gave fake accounts regarding the circumstances and details of most of the platoons' deaths, keeping most of the mission's details as classified.

Red Mech:  
Roger:  
Born on Naishii, at a young age, his parents as well as his friends were killed by the Space Pirates when they invaded the planet, leaving him as one of the few survivors. He was once considered shy, however, this experience changed him forever, becoming cold and hardened, and he vowed to prevent this from happening to others. During his time in the Federation, he was considered quite ruthless on the battle field, even among the Space Pirates' standards. He once engaged the Space Pirate special-forces warrior, Weavel, and both survived their encounter with minimal injuries and damage.

He was originally stationed on the GFS Valhalla and participated in the Horus Rebellion, helping Aurora Unit 313 retake the bridge from the insurgents and kept them from controlling the ship. However, many were concerned with Roger's increasing aggression and though he denied any problems, they put him on shore leave to help him relax and cool off. This very well saved his life as some time later, the Valhalla was attacked by space pirates, abducting 313, and leaving no survivors, something Roger lamented, feeling if he was there, he could have helped change the outcome.

When the Federation had discovered phazon on Aether and the PED was created, he became a PED trooper, cutting a swath through pirate troopers on the battle field, even single-handedly killing a Berserker Knight, one of his most recognized kills. This event was witnessed by Rundas, Gandrayda, and Ghor and was their first sighting of the PED. However, it is thought that the phazon had heightened his already high aggressive tendencies.

When Phaaze was destroyed, rendering Phazon inert, Roger was quite disappointed at the loss of his PED, though not long after, Federation Force was established with newly cristen behemoth-sized battle mechs. Not surprising, he was chosen to be a part of the Federation Force, serving under Blake on Omega Squad. With his new battle mech, he continues to tear the battle field, not unlike when he wielded the PED.

He also knew both Lyle Smithsonian and James Pierce when he was training. He has low opinions of both, thinking Lyle was a bit of a hothead, and James a bit of an extremist in terms of his views...which says a lot coming from Roger. He is good friends with Anthony Higgs and thinks highly of him, though thinks sometimes he's a bit too upbeat and positive for his own good but knows he means well and is a terrific soldier.

Green Mech:  
Grayson: Born on Jigrad, he was good friends with Damara, and rumour had it that they were secretly in love with each other, though they both deny this (blushing in the process). At a young age, Jigrad was invaded by the Space Pirates, though they were largely thwarted thanks to Samus Aran. He had witnessed her, as well as Mauk and Kreatz, in battle and began to look up to them. Eventually, joining the Galactic Federation Police, he had fought in numerous battles, even briefly serving under Adam Malkovich in his 07th Platoon, becoming good friends with both him, his brother Ian Malkovich, and Anthony Higgs. On Elysia, Grayson was part of the security detail that helped protect the Federation scientists from any potential threats, as they installed Aurora Unit 217 into the Elysian systems, and met numerous sentient robotic Elysians.

One of his most noticeable encounters was with the anti-Federation bounty hunter Sylux, whom he managed to hold his own, but would have likely died had Sylux not got distracted by a nearby explosion. Grayson unfortunately lost all of his squadron in this encounter and vowed he would do all he could to protect any more soldiers he fights alongside with. He also had a run-in with the Vhozon bounty hunter, Noxus, and both parted on good terms. It's rumoured that this specific encounter may have planted thoughts in Grayson's head that made him second guess the Federation's heavy-handed tactics...or at least give him the confidence to voice them more.

Later, during the Federation's assault on one of the Pirates' Homeworlds, Utraghus, he was among the 12 demolition troopers of the 7th fleet that was escorted by Samus. Helping pave the way for her, Samus to enter the Leviathan Core, and ultimately destroy the Leviathan and secure victory over the Pirates. Afterwards, he was part of the security detail assigned by Admiral Caster Dane to help secure and occupy Utraghus.

Shortly after the Phazon Crisis, when the Federation Force was enacted, because of recommendations by both Adam Malkovich and Caster Dane, Grayson was chosen to wield one of the Federation's Operation Golem's battle mechs, becoming a member of Omega Squad. 

Though he feels that the Federation is sometimes a bit heavy-handed and over-reaching in its approach at maintaining galactic peace (such as the Horus Rebellion), Grayson does ultimately believe the Federation is a force for good, but does agree that there is some corruption within the Federation, which he's referred to as a few bad apples, that needs to be exposed. He sometimes buds heads with Roger over differing ideoligies, but on the battle field, they mix together perfectly like black and white or day and night, and ultimately are committed to having each other's backs and helping further the team's mission objectives. When their disagreements get a bit heated, Yusef and/or Blake usually step in and cool them down.

He still keeps in contact with Damara, and as a result of coming close with death many times, he plans to express his true feelings to Damara and propose to her on his next shore leave, wanting to spend the rest of his life with her. He still morns the loss of his friend, Ian Malkavich, who died trying to fix the malfunctioning drive unit attached to the civilian transport, Lusitania, which eventually exploded, as well as the robotic Elysians he met while helping to install Aurora Unit 217, many whom were either infected or killed by the phazon from the Leviathan that crashed on Elysia.

He also looked up to K.G. Misawa, and considered him one of his treasured mentors. He was quite saddened by the Misawa's (likely) death during the bottle ship mission.

Yellow Mech:  
Yusef: Born on the Federation's Capital of Daiban, he is very patriotic and comes from a long line of family members that served in the Galactic Federation. When the Space Pirate attacks started to ramp up against the Federation, Yusef immediately enlisted in the Federation Police, becoming both a trooper and an ace pilot. He has fought along side Mauk and Kreatz in the defense Jamoru. In the same battle, he eventually took to the skies, and shot down numerous Zebesian pirate ships.

He eventually served on board the GFS Endiku which participated in the defense of Norion. Yusef helped repel Pirate boarders, thus keeping the ship under Federation control and repelling the Pirate threat. He eventually took to the skies (and space) in a stiletto-class fighter and coordinated with with Aurora Unit 486 in Norion's defense. He took out numerous pirate fighters, and ultimately, the invasion was repelled and the planet kept safe. Though the most of the Endiku's crew went on shore leave, Yusef later transferred to the GFS Olympus, and participated in both the invasion of Utraghus, helping taking out strategic enemy points with the coordination of Aurora Unit 242 and Fleet Admiral Caster Dane, and the attack on Phaaze, protecting the Olympus and many other key capital ships from the aggressive pirate fighters, downing numerous of them. Ultimately, both battles were won.

He was also good friends with Captain A.C. Exeter and was also originally apart of the GFMC Task Force and was friends with most of its members. Sadly, Exeter and all of the Task Force perished following an engagement with a space pirate patrol in the Dasha Region, which eventually left them stranded on the planet Aether, after which they were killed in a disastrous first contact with the malevolent species, the Luminoth called the "Ing." Yusef would have been on that ship apart of that mission too had he not been recalled to Norion by the Federation for undisclosed reasons. He was quite saddened by their loss, and he suffers from a form of survivor's guilt as a result. Eventually, the Ing were exterminated, thanks to the efforts of Samus Aran. He has vowed never to let his current squad die while on his watch.

Soon after, he had been personally hand picked by by General Alex Miles to join the Federation Force, under Omega Squad. 

Over his career, Yusef has come into contact with other races such as Luminoth, Ylla, and N'kren, fascinated by them and eager to learn more from them. He has even met the Chozo, and admits that as advanced as the Federation has become, they "have nothing" on the Chozo's advancements. Today, he is still a modern believer that the Chozo are still out there and haven't totally disappeared from the galaxy, hoping that one day, the Federation will find them and maintain good relations with them, enabling peace and cooperation for the greater good. He also met the bounty hunter, Spire and had positive interactions with him. He hopes the rest of his race is alive and that Spire can find the remaining Diamont. He also hopes that if they are still alive, the Federation can learn from them and have a good relationship with them. 

 

As a whole team:  
Omega Squad was chosen to help lead the investigation of the Bermuda system. They have since come into conflict with not only the planets' wildlife and defenses, but the Space Pirates themselves, who have somehow amplified their own bodies using an unknown alien's technology, becoming roughly the size as the omega pirate. They have successfully completed numerous operations on the three planets, disrupting the Space Pirate plans as well as coordinating alongside Samus's own investigation. Omega Squad even managed to destroy a Metroid breeding facility that likely would have used Metroids with their acquired amplifying technology to devastating effects. Under orders from General Alex Miles, Omega Squad even managed to retrieve a Metroid egg and bring it to the Aegis which eventually brought it to a Federation facility for further research.

They eventually infiltrated the Doomseye, a massive Space Pirate battle station, with firepower to not only wipe out Federation Fleets, but also level entire cities and continents and possibly planets. Eventually, they came into conflict with a brainwashed Samus, who herself was amplified to grown many sizes bigger. The Space Pirates however had a hard time controlling her, so she was restricted to her morph ball. Even with this, Omega Squad had a difficult time fighting against her, though eventually brought her down (Blake notes that she was being inhibited by the Pirates mind control, noting that the very thing that was endangering them was the very thing that was keeping them alive, claiming that if Samus was in full control, the entire squad would have likely been killed in a matter of minutes at most...he even postulated that she was confined to her morph ball form either as a way to resist Space Pirate mind control, or that's the most the Space Pirates could get her to do due to her resistance to the mind control), ending the Pirates' mind control and shrinking her back down to her normal size. Eventually they came into contact with the station's AI, Master Brain, and succeeded in thwarting it's defenses and destroying it, thus lowering the the Doomseye shields, and allowing the remains of the Federation Fleet to destroy it. While Omega Squad was ambushed by numerous Space Pirate "Bruisers", it looked like they were about to be overwhelmed, when Samus had appeared in the nick of time, having regained conscious and obliterated the remaining pirates with one fell blow. While Omega Squad had attempted to escape the now falling apart Doomseye, they were sucked into space by a blown-open hole, and had seemingly accepted their fate...until Samus had flown in with her gunship and saved them from certain death, bringing them back to the Aegis. 

With the loss of the Space Pirates' superweapon as well as their amplifying technology, Alex Miles commended them for their valiant efforts, claiming they likely saved the galaxy with their actions. Even Samus Aran recognized their deeds. Their future actions remain classified, though it's speculated that Omega Squad continues to battle the Space Pirates and other enemies of the Federation.


End file.
